Two Weird Mafia
by Lovelyalice12
Summary: A letter came to Regalo Island, Felicita who is patrolling received it. On the other hand Tsuna is preparing for a sudden turn of his life. DISCLAIMER NOTICE: I do not own La Storia della Arcana Famiglia and Katekyo Hitman Reborn...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

It's been awhile since the Arcana Duelo in Regalo Island. It was a usual day for Felicita, a Magenta haired girl of 17, heiress of the Arcana Famiglia. After patrolign the streets, she went to work and then Luca her butler came and hand her a letter,

"Felicita-sama, you have a mail from Sicily Italy."

Felicita took the letter and thanked Luca and went into her office. She noticed the weird crest of two shotguns and a bullet on the envelope.

She opened the letter and read the contents and out of surprise she ran out of her office, and then accidentally ran onto Nova, her blue haired cousin of the same age.

"Fel, what's wrong?"He asked worriedly

"I need to get to Papa immediately." She said running out of the HQ to her house.

When she arrived, her parents, her father, Mondo and her mother, Sumire was preparing tea.

"Papa..." She called.

"Oh? Felicita, what's wrong?" Mondo asked.

"Here." Felicita handed the letter.

"So it's in a few weeks" He raised his head and looked at Felicita,

"Tell Nova and Liberta the news and prepare for a departure to Italy." He ordered.

Felicita ran back to HQ and told Nova and Liberta the news and left to prepare herself.

END OF CHAPTER


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Weeks later in Japan:

"We're going to Italy in a few hours, Dame-Tsuna, Hurry up!" A baby said to a teenage boy of 16 with a gravity-defying brown hair and warm brown eyes. He is Sawada Tsunayoshi, the hair of the Vongola Famiglia, the Decimo. "I know, Reborn, I know." He said in understanding to the fedora wearing baby named Reborn. "Just hurry up." The baby left… a few minutes later Tsuna was done packing and took a moment to have a final glance of his room and went out…

Meanwhile in Regalo Island:

"Hurry Liberta, we're leaving." Nova said to the blond teenager who is Liberta. Liberta hurried to the boat, the moment he stepped to the boat it left the port. "So it's one of the allied families?" Nova asked, Felicita Nodded.

"Papa said that this is the 10th generation of that family."

"Wow! So it's older than our family." Liberta said in awe.

"Yes and the heir is younger than us by a year" Felicita added.

"They're so young" Nova said in surprise.

"And I heard that he grew up in Japan and so are the heir's guardians." Fel then said earning a stare from the 2 boys.

"What's a guardian?" Liberta asked.

"I don't know, but we will find out soon enough" Fel replied after seeing Italy in the horizons.

Meanwhile: Italy Airport:

Subordinates of the 9th gathered and greeted Tsuna and his family. "Welcome, Decimo-sama" They said at the same time…_ "There's no turning back, huh?"_ he said in his mind.

END OF CHAPTER


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Tsuna and the gang went to HQ and changed clothes for the ceremony… He wears a black suit with orange dress shirt with a black tie and black leather shoes complementing it with the matello. Then he went out and met his guardians who are wearing their respective suits and according to flame dress shirts.

"Everything is prepared 10th." Gokudera Hayato, the Storm Guardian and right-hand man of the tenth. Tsuna nodded. "Let's go." They walked with Tsuna, as the leader, is at the front.

* * *

Meanwhile:

"Wow, so many people!" Liberta said in awe. "The heir sure must have been friends with them." Nova commented. They walk around and Felicita bumped into someone.

"Are you alright?" the voice said, she look up and saw a boy with gravity-defying hair and wearing a matello and suit.

"Are you okay?" he asked again and offered a hand. Felicita took it and earned a glare from Nova and Liberta. "Yes, I'm fine" she said as she stood up.

"Sorry that I bumped on you, I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi" he said with a smile. Nova noticed the Japanese name. "It's okay; I'm Felicita of the Arcana Famiglia, nice to meet you." She replied.

Then Yamamoto hurriedly went to Tsuna's side. "Tsuna, Nono's calling." He whispered, Tsuna sighed which is noticeable by the Arcana Representatives. "Okay Yamamoto, tell Nono, I'll be there." He said, Yamamoto bowed and left. Nova noticed the sword bag on Yamamoto. "Sorry but I need to go." he bowed and left, leaving a question on the Arcana Famiglia's mind.

END OF CHAPTER

* * *

Sorry that I didn't update for a long time :( hontouni gomenasai


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Each famiglia went to the ceremony hall then Nono came to the stage and took the microphone.

"You are here today to witness the ceremonial passing if title to the next generation of the Vongola. I, Timoteo the 9th give, Sawada Tsunayoshi, the title of the Decimo, I honor of his ancestor and Predecessor, Vongola Primo, who acknowledge him as the true successor of the Vongola. Decimo and guardians, please step forward."

Tsuna and his guardians step forward. Timoteo and his guardians intercepted them and put a finger on their foreheads when it received contact it burst a respective flame.

"You who carry the blood of the first are the rightful heir. I, of the family of fifth return the position to the original bloodline, through you, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Do you accept this great responsibility?" Timoteo declared.

Tsuna opened his eyes and reveal orange colored eyes. "Yes, I, Sawada Tsunayoshi, accept my ancestor's position as I promised to the Succession Trial that he gave me." Tsuna said confidently. "Then from this day on, You are Vongola Decimo, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

END OF CHAPTER


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

While in the Ceremony:

"So he is the heir." Liberta said.

"Well, he is indeed young." Nova noted.

"They said that he is from the original bloodline. So he is the direct descendant, huh." Felicita noted while looking at Tsuna.

After the ceremony:

"Tsuna!" Yamamoto called, "What are we gonna do now? I mean the ceremony just ended"

"We still need to tour the mansion tomorrow. And you guys need to prepare for paperwork, there's a bunch of them in everyone's room. And don't neglect your training. Oh, for now we need to greet the guests." Tsuna ordered. The guardians nodded in understanding.

Nova, Liberta and Felicita approaches the gang. "Congratulations, Tsuna-sama" Felicita greeted.

"Don't speak too familiar with 10th." Gokudera growled. Felicita shivered but then a hand was put in front of them. "It's okay Hayato." Gokudera take the gesture and stop.

"I'm sorry that I spoke so familiarly to you Decimo- sama." Felicita said. "It's okay, Hayato is just so protective of me… well who could blame him." Tsuna explained.

While Tsuna and Felicita were talking:

Nova and Liberta approaches Yamamoto.

"Yamamoto-sama, I heard that you wield a Japanese sword." Nova said.

"Oh, I do… even the 1st rain guardian held a Japanese sword… He is Japanese anyway." Yamamoto answered.

"The 1st rain guardian..?" Liberta asked out of confusion.

"Oh, we didn't explain the guardian system at the ceremony." Yamamoto scratched his head. "There are 7 colors in the rainbow, yes?" Nova and Liberta nodded.

"Well this is how the system works: The colors of the rainbow represent the following: orange for sky, red for storm, blue for rain, yellow for sun, violet for cloud, green for lightning and indigo for mist." Yamamoto explained.

Tsuna noticed that Yamamoto explained the system. Tsuna took some rings from his inner pocket. He took Nova's hand and slips an indigo ring and a violet ring. Nova looked at him confused.

"Imagine a flame bursting out. Imagine the person you want to protect." Nova imagined the flame and focus on Felicita's face. Then an indigo and violet flame burst out of the rings. "I was right, you have 2 kinds of flame. A mist and cloud a dangerous combination, Nova-kun" Tsuna said.

END OF CHAPTER


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Everyone at the room was surprised that Nova was able to ignite the Flames.

"What do you mean, Decimo-sama? How could I?" Nova wondered.

"This may sound crazy… my lineage has an ability to perceive this kind of situation which is also useful in battle. It is called Hyper Intuition. My intuition was ringing like hell when Yamamoto explained the flame system." Tsuna explained.

Nova looked at his hand with 2 rings that still flames igniting there.

"You possess 2: The cloud and mist… Cloud represents propagation while mist is construction. There is a reason why 2 flames came and that is something only you can answer." Tsuna said.

* * *

When Nova dosed into thinking he approached Liberta and took the storm and lightning rings.

Liberta did what Nova did and the flames ignite.

"These flames suited you Liberta-kun. The storm is disintegration while lightning is hardening. You can use it well I believe." Tsuna explained.

* * *

"Then you Milady."

Tsuna approached Felicita and took sun, rain and sky rings,

"I believe you also have one… Felicita- sama."

He slipped the ring Felicita blushed by the contact and the flames ignite.

"You have the rain of tranquility, sun of activity and sky of harmony. These definitely suit you, Milady." Tsuna said and called Gokudera.

"Gokudera-kun, please escort them to the meeting hall." Tsuna ordered and they left.

"_This may be interesting"_ said Tsuna in his mind.

END OF CHAPTER

* * *

A/N: Wow another chapter done… Sorry didn't update for a while… well about this I kinda focused it on the assigning of flames… I sorted it by their personality and standing in the family… Maybe I could use the Arcana powers for the Vongola guys… maybe but I'm gonna write a draft first… thanks for reading… .


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Gokudera escorts the Arcana Representatives to the meeting hall… Meanwhile Tsuna went to see Nono.

"You were right about them Tsunayoshi-kun." Nono said as Tsuna made his way to sit.

"I already know that they have mysterious powers but as far as I'm concern they don't post any threats against us." Tsuna explained.

"We'll have it your way Tsunayoshi. You are the boss now. And as far as you know I'm only here as an advisor to you." Nono said.

"May it be that you are my predecessor or advisor you are still my grandfather." Tsuna said as he left the room. "Thank you Tsunayoshi-kun." Nono murmured.

When Tsuna was outside Nono's door, there was Yamamoto standing. "Yamamoto can you call the rest of the guardians to the meeting hall." He ordered. Yamamoto nodded and left. Tsuna went to his room to change out of the suit. He now wears black slacks with white dress shirt and black tie under a black vest.

Meanwhile:

Liberta is getting impatient inside the room. "He's late, why did he ask to bring us here in the first place?!" Liberta shouted then the room's door opened revealing the other guardians.

They walked in and sat down to the seats provided. A few minutes later Tsuna entered the room wearing a white dress shirt with black tie underneath a black vest and black paints and shoes. He has some documents on his hands. All the guardians stood up as he enters and then they bowed.

"Shall we start the meeting?"

CHAPTER END


End file.
